375th Hunger Games
by dreamer537
Summary: Lily Everdeen is chosen for District 9 to participate in the hunger games. But that's not all, The capitol announces that her classmates will also be put into the arena with her, along with only one participant from each district. This is her story Review
1. Chapter 1

375th Hunger Games

The Characters:

Miss. Burke's Class:

Lily Everdeen- Main character

Personality: Bright, Cheery, Adventurous, Curious, Quick, Agile

Appearance: Wavy brown hair with tiny golden streaks and hazel eyes

Weapon: Small Dagger and Bow and Arrows

Dean Thomas- Main Character's Crush

Personality: Strong, Trustworthy, Brave, Kind

Appearance: Messy brown hair, big brown eyes

Weapon: Big Sword

Meredith Monroe- Main Character's Best Friend

Personality: Quiet, Shy, Nice

Appearance: Blond hair and Blue eyes

Weapon: Bottle of Everything Medicine

Brandon McGill: Good character

Personality: Thoughtless, Innocent, unintelligent, kind

Appearance: Black hair and blue eyes

Weapon: Club

Rosabeth Parker: Good character

Personality: Cheery, respectful, clueless, weak

Appearance: Flaming red hair and auburn eyes

Weapon: bottle of Poison

Caroline Fletcher: Good character

Personality: annoying, talks a lot, sometimes rude

Appearance: curly blonde hair and green eyes

Weapon: knife

Andrew Weaver: Neutral character

Personality: Quiet, Strong, Independent

Appearance: Scruffy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes

Weapon: Spear

Blake Hoff: Evil Character

Personality: Rude, Strong, Controlling, Scary

Appearance: Black hair and grey eyes. Is broad and has big muscles

Weapon: Axe

Cole Carlson: Good Character

Personality: Nervous, Anxious, Quiet, Weak

Appearance: Scrawny boy; Chestnut hair and brown eyes

Weapon: Whip

Erin James: Good Character

Personality: Nice, Funny, Smart

Appearance: Strong boy with blonde hair and black eyes

Weapon: Slingshot and sword

Wendy Parkinson: Good character

Personality: Negative, kind

Appearance: straight blonde hair and brown eyes

Weapon: Javelin and Sword

Morgan Sager: Good character

Personality: Nice, good-spirited, Cheerful

Appearance: straight, frizzy brown hair and golden eyes

Weapon: Spear

Adeline Sager: Good character

Personality: Quiet, smart, sensitive, shy

Appearance: Straight, frizzy brown hair and golden eyes

Weapon: Slingshot and dagger

Luke Greenwell: Good character

Personality: Funny, sometimes rude, stubborn

Appearance: red hair and golden eyes

Weapon: Sword

Derrick Hall: Neutral Character

Personality: Rude, obnoxious

Appearance: Brown hair and brown eyes

Weapon: Axe

Jennifer Sue: Good character

Personality: Extremely quiet, shy, kind

Appearance: straight black hair and black eyes

Weapon: Spear and Sword

Characters not in Miss. Burke's Class

Sarah Evans: Evil character

Personality: Unique, Deadly, Know it all, Rude

Appearance: wavy blonde hair and purple eyes

Weapon: dagger and Javelin

Bruce Moore: Extremely evil; antagonist

Personality: evil, rude, blood thirsty, cruel, scary

Appearance: black hair and blood red eyes

Weapon: Axe and Spear

Greg Adams: Evil character

Personality: follower

Appearance: Blonde hair and amber eyes

Weapon: Throwing Knifes

Chase Daniels: Evil character

Personality: merciless, ruthless

Appearance: curly brown hair and soft blue eyes

Weapon: Potions and Club

Jackson O'Donnell: Good character

Personality: clueless young boy

Appearance: black hair and golden eyes

Weapon: Dagger

Kasey Klyser: Neutral character

Personality: Good fighter, nice, smart, strong

Appearance: Brown hair and brown eyes

Weapon: sword

Nate Young: Good character

Personality: Nice, quiet, young

Appearance: blonde hair and green eyes

Weapon: none

Alice Underwood: Good character

Personality: gentle, sweet, brave, small

Appearance: short brown hair and green eyes

Weapon: Javelin

Nicole Meyer: Evil character

Personality: swift, ruthless, lithe

Appearance: long blonde hair and peculiar orange eyes

Weapon: Whip, Knife

Haley Strike: Neutral character

Personality: quiet, independent

Appearance: broad shouldered girl with brown hair and crystal blue eyes

Weapon: Javelin

Greta Brinson: good character

Personality: weak, defenseless

Appearance: brown bob with silver eyes

Weapon: Slingshot

Joseph Peters: Good character

Personality: Strong, young, quiet,

Appearance: Tall boy with black hair and brown eyes

Weapon: Club


	2. Chapter 2

375th Hunger Games

Prologue:

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Someone shouts into a microphone, his voice echoing through the stadium. I can just feel the cameras burning into my skin, training its lenses closer to film me. I close my eyes, making a quick prayer, begging the Lord that I will survive. I have to go home and see my mom again. I can't die, I just can't! All around me, my classmates and competition narrow their eyes and get ready to run. A horn blows loud and clear, marking the beginning of the Hunger Games.

Chapter 1:

"Lily, please be safe." Marie Everdeen tells me sadly. I frown and raise my eyebrows. "Mom, I'm only going to school." I point out to her. "I know." She pulls me into an extremely tight hug. I look at her strangely before turning and heading into District 9 Middle School, leaving my mom staring after me.

You see me and my mom live in District 9 in Panem. The Capitol controls each district. How they control it? Easy. The answer: Hunger Games. Today is the 375th annual Hunger Games Reaping. Every 75 years, the Capitol does something special for the Hunger Games. Nobody knows what they will do, they only find out when the Hunger Games start. Last year, they did boys versus girl's games, where either side wins. This year, we all have no idea what's going to happen.

"Lily!" Someone shouts out. I turn to see Meredith Munroe racing towards me. "Hey!" She squeals.

"Hi!" I say back.

"Can you believe that the Reaping's today?" She asks me.

"No, I can't." I bite my lip.

"Oh, don't worry so much! I doubt you or me will ever get picked." She rolls her eyes at me.

"I sure hope so." We both make our way into the school building, accompanied by many other 7th graders. "Kay, let's hurry up and get to room 101, homeroom. I don't want to get in trouble!" Meredith says. We both walk into Miss Burke's classroom, a tidy spacious room filled with many, small desks. I sit down at my assigned seat and train my eyes to Miss Burke. She smiles half-heartedly at everyone as they walk into the classroom. I wonder why she looked so upset. "Good morning class." She says quietly. "Good morning Miss Burke." The kids in Room 101 call back, everyone a little confused on why she looked so put down. Usually, Miss Burke was a cheerful, funny, loveable teacher in which everyone liked a lot. She was everyone's favorite teacher, so it was almost impossible to feel a little down also when she was. "Okay, today as you know is the Reaping." She looks sadly at every student, and they all nodded. "Well, after the Reaping, you all are to come to my classroom immediately, Capitol's rules." She sighs and sits down in her desk chair, defeated. "Why does the Capitol want us here? Usually we all go home and celebrate if we weren't picked." Rosabeth asks her nervously. "Yes, but there has been a change of plans in this year's Hunger Games." She says sadly. Everyone begins to murmur quietly. I raise my hand slowly. She nods to me and everyone goes silent. "Miss Burke, what's wrong? You seem upset." I ask, concerned. Miss Burke hides her face as a lone tear drops down her cheek, but everyone can see it as plain as day. She looks out the window. "Nothing, I'm fine." She says quietly. The bell rings. "Okay. Go to your first period class now! And hurry along! Remember what I said, come straight here after the Reaping!" She mumbles over the sound of chairs squeaking and books being picked up. "I wonder why Miss Burke is so upset." Meredith frowns as we walk out of homeroom. "I don't know, but I hope I didn't cause it."

"Lily! Over here!" Someone hisses my name. I look behind me to see my three best friends; Meredith, Rosabeth, and Caroline waving me over to sit next to them at the Reaping. We're all bundled up with other 13 year old girls from District 9, all waiting anxiously to see if there name is called. I sit down next to them and crane my neck to try and look over the sea of heads. I can kind of see the guys in my class sitting in one big group, looking nervously at the stage. Oddly, the buckets of the girl's names and boys names aren't there. The buckets should be; waiting to be shaken up by an overly cheerful person, then a slip of paper drawn out of it with the name of the unlucky contestant. I look around me again. The parents wait in a cluster around the benches of children, each and every one of them are praying their hearts out to God that their children aren't chosen. "Welcome everyone, to the 375th Reaping!" Someone booms from the stage. I look over to see the mayor of District 9 smiling warmly at everyone; his arms open as if to embrace the whole village. No one claps, no one cheers, and no one even smiles. He pauses to see if at least one person would cheer him on; no one does. He coughs and continues. "I hope everyone has had a good, worry-free year! I'm happy to announce the contestants who will be participating in the Games. But we have a twist in today's Reaping! Only one contestant will be chosen for District 9! But before you get excited, there's another twist! The participant's classmates will also compete with and against them in the Games!" He announces merrily. "Cynthia, bring up the bucket of names!" He calls behind the stage, and a happy looking woman in a narrowly short, red dress walks onto the stage, holding a clear bucket in her hands. Inside is only one piece of paper. I narrow my eyes. What are they trying to get at? I wonder to myself. Why is there only one piece of paper? The mayor laughs as if he can tell that everyone is wondering why there is only one slip of paper. "The reason why there is only one piece of paper is because the Capitol has looked through everyone's names and picked one special student that they requested to enter. They've decided that they're bored of the random names, because the past few years there were barely any good victors. They wanted to put a twist on things, to show that they have the power to do so. They asked which district wanted to volunteer, and I happily volunteered the chosen person. Okay, I've done enough talking." He chuckled. God, he was annoying me. "Okay Cynthia! Read out the name!" He motioned over to Cynthia. "We won't get picked." I reassured all of my friends. They nodded, their eyes glued to Cynthia and the name of the piece of paper. "And the luck contestant is Lily Everdeen!" Cynthia's voice rang through the crowd. I froze, my heart skipped a beat. Did she really just call my name? I could see my friend's mouths drop open, their hearts skipping a beat as well. They would be competing against me. I would have to try and kill them. My friends. Kill. Them. "Um, Lily Everdeen? Please come up!" Cynthia looked around in the crowd. People began to murmur and look around. "Come on, Lily! Get up!" Meredith suddenly whispered into my ear. She helped me up and pushed me in the direction of the stage. I reluctantly walked to the stage, all eyes boring into me. Cynthia smiled sadly at me. I could tell that she thought I would die in a matter of seconds. I hop onto the stage and shake her hand reluctantly. I turn to face the now cheering and clapping crowd. I could just feel the tension from all of my classmates, their hopes and spirits sinking. "Hello, Lily. Now tell me; do you have a crush right now? If so, who?" Cynthia asked me and pointed the microphone below my chin. Of course, she had to ask a simple question so the audience could 'get to know me'. Right. "Um, yes I do but I prefer not to say who. It's kind of difficult, because I will now be competing with him in the Games." I try to smile at everyone. "Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that." She says sadly. "Right. And now if Lily's classmates could please hop onto the stage?" Cynthia scanned the crowd. I saw all of my classmates get up hesitantly and walk to the stage. I try and smile at each one of them, but they don't return it. They're just as nervous as me. Meredith and Dean Thomas, the guy I have a crush on, stand right beside me on the stage. I look hopefully at Meredith, who grins back at me. I smile back at her, relieved she doesn't hate me. The crowd claps and hollers and cheers until we're whisked away to the school by Avoxes, helpers who were brought by the Capitol. I don't even have time to talk to my classmates; we're too busy walking briskly to Miss Burke's classroom. I now get it. Miss Burke knew the whole time. No wonder she was so upset! Miss Burke waits at the door, tears running down her cheeks. "Oh, Lilly!" she pulled me into a suffocating embrace. I gasp for breath until she lets go. "I'm so sorry! I wanted to tell you, but the Capitol refused I say a word!" She cried and held my hand, all of my friends watching uncomfortably. "I'm so sorry!" She wailed and hugged me again, this time even harder. She lets go and I fall to the floor, gasping for breath. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I almost killed you with my hugging! Oh, I'm a mess!" She cried into her hands. I catch my breath and get up. "No you're not! You're the best teacher we ever had!" I promised her. She wiped her eyes and looked up. "You really think so?" She asked and I nodded. "Thank you dear, really kind of you to say that." She smiled. Then she turned and saw all of my friends, waiting uncomfortably. "Oh, I didn't realize you all were here! Come in, come in!" She whisked them all into her class room. They filed in silently, all still too shocked to speak. Lily leaned on Miss Burke's desk, watching her friends hopefully. Surely they weren't mad at her? "I'm so sorry you all were picked!" Miss Burke paced the room. "You all are like my own children I never had!" She fretted, then looked up and realized none of them were talking. "Don't be mad at Lily, please. She didn't have a choice, she was requested. All of this Hunger Games business is rotten and dreadful. If it wasn't here, all of you would stay alive! But now all your dreams and futures are crushed. It's the own damn Capitol's fault!" Miss Burke told them angrily. Everyone looked up in shock to hear their teacher say such a fowl word. "Miss Burke, it's okay! We'll survive, we'll make it." Rosabeth reassured our emotional teacher, although everyone knew, including her, that those words would never come true. "And Lily," Rosabeth now turned to me. "None of us are mad at you, so don't believe that. We all still love and care for you." Rosabeth walked over to me and rested her hand on my arm. "All of us do." She gestured to the class, who all nodded. All except for Blake, who stared menacingly at her. Lily frowned and backed away from him. It wasn't her fault! Was it? "Okay, now that that's settled." Miss Burke clapped her hands together. "I'm supposed to show you this video clip on the Hunger Games." She said wearily and two Avoxes wheeled in a flat screen TV. Everyone clambered into their seats to watch the video. The TV clicked on, showing Cynthia again. "Hello, welcome to the 375th Annual Hunger Games! You all are very special; you and your whole class get to join us in the arena! Here's a quick glimpse of where you'll live for the next few days." Cynthia disappeared, and a bird's eye view of the arena popped up. The island was divided into 6 equal parts. There was a forest, a valley, a mountainous area, a desert, a beach, and then in the center was an area filled with dead trees and an odd purple gas lingering in random parts of it. The picture blinked out as quickly as it came, and was replaced by Cynthia again. "That was the arena. There are many dangers in each arena, but let's let you all find out when you're there." Cynthia smiled evilly. As quick as that, Cynthia had gone from showing sympathy to me on the stage, to grinning evilly at me on TV. Huh. "At the beginning of the Games, you all will be placed on your Start Pads, glowing blue circles on the ground. At the opposite end of the clearing you start at will be little backpacks filled with food, water, a map, and a weapon. You don't know what you will find in your backpacks. You might get lucky or you might not. The weapons range from axes to potions!" Cynthia smiled as if she was talking about different types of candy that were displayed in a new candy shop. The camera trained over to a table filled with different weapons. There were Whips, Daggers, Spears, Javelins, Clubs, Axes, Potions, Poisons, Swords, Knifes, Bow and Arrows, and Slingshots. The camera pointed back up to the smiling Cynthia. "For the next few days, you all will be in the Capitol, training and preparing for the Games. I hope you all have fun, and wish you a good game!" She winked at them and the screen went dark again. The Avoxes wheeled it back out. Miss Burke sighed. "OK. You all have seen that pointless film the Capitol forced me to show you. Work hard out there, stick together, trust each other and work together. Fight for freedom!" Miss Burke sniffed. We all gave her a hug goodbye and the Avoxes silently lead us out of the school. I looked around and wondered where they were taking us. The Avoxes lead us over to a huge limousine and pushed us all in. The car drove away, leaving the Avoxes in the dust. "Where are we going?" Dean asked and looked out the window. "I think we're going to the Capitol." I bite my lip nervously. We ride in silence for a while, coming closer and closer to the dreaded Capitol. "Let's promise to stick together." I say suddenly, leaving everyone to stare at me. I look hopefully at them all. Slowly, one by one, each of them nod, reassuring me. But in the midst of new found friendships, I don't see that Blake didn't nod.


End file.
